Hasard ou destin
by MlleLoose
Summary: Quand Bella va faire ses courses ce mardi soir elle ne pensait pas discuter avec un autre client du magasin. Le hasard fait bien les choses. Mais est-ce du hasard ou du destin quand tout la rapproche de ce mystérieux inconnu? Nouveau chapitre tous les jeudis! All Humans
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 – mardi 5 septembre 2018

« _Lait, ok. Céréale, ok. Pizza, en dernier parce que ça va décongeler sinon…_ » pensais-je en consultant ma liste de course. Je zigzaguais entre les rayons en essayant d'éviter les charrettes, les personnes âgées et autre obstacle qui barraient ma route. Faire ses courses en fin de journée était vraiment une pénitence.

Tout en faisant les courses, je repensais à cette journée. Les cours de photos, ce projet de galerie a préparer et surtout ce stage à trouver ! J'étais en 2ème année de master en photographie à l'Université de Boston et même si j'adorais ce que je faisais ça me prenais tout mon temps ! Cette année était vraiment importante et je sentais la charge de travail s'accumulée tout doucement. J'allais devoir bosser !

Perdue dans mes pensées j'arrivais enfin au rayon surgelé. Emmet, mon grand frère, m'avait expressément demandé de lui reprendre ces pizzas préférées et en bonne petite sœur que je suis-je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça.

« _Alors où sont ces foutues pizzas… Margarita non, pepperoni non plus, AH ! enfin pizza 4 fromages_ » j'amorçais un mouvement vers la porte du frigo lorsque qu'une main me passa devant.

 **Excusez-moi vous vouliez prendre cette pizza ?** me demanda un jeune homme

 **Non ne vous tracassez j'en prendrais une autr** e. Lui souriais-je

 **Je n'ai pas été très poli sur ce coup** me répondit-il

Je pris ladite pizza et je commençais à me diriger vers les caisses quand l'inconnu m'interpela

 **Vous allez me prendre pour un fou mais comment vous appelez-vous ?**

 **Si vous êtes fou pour ça je suis aussi folle pour vous répondre… Je m'appelle Bella et vous ?**

 **Edward** me répondit-il

Et c'est ainsi que nous discutâmes jusqu'à la caisse du supermarché. Arrivés sur le parking il fut temps de se quitter

 **C'est la première fois que j'aborde quelqu'un comme ça.** Avoua Edward

 **Je dois vous avouer que c'est une première pour moi aussi. D'habitude je suis extrêmement timide, ce qui agace énormément Emmet.** Confessais-je

 **Oh votre petit-ami ?** Il parut déçu en me demandant ça

 **Non pas du tout Emmet est mon frère. Nous vivons ensemble !**

 **J'ai moi-même une sœur qui est agacée parce que je suis trop introverti, du moins c'est ses termes.** Dit-il en rigolant

Pendant quelques seconde nous restions là sans rien dire. Je n'avais pas envie de partir mais je savais qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. On se sourit légèrement gênés

 **Je vais vous laisser, je pense que ma pizza est décongelée**. Dis-je

 **Mmmh.. J'imagine que la mienne aussi**. Sourit-il

 **J'ai apprécié faire mes courses en votre compagnie**. Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil

 **Ce fut les courses les plus agréables que j'ai pu faire.** Rigola-t-il

 **Au revoir Edward**

 **A bientôt, Bella.** Murmura-t-il

Après un bref signe de la main je partis en direction de la maison. Heureusement pour moi le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et je pus enfin souffler après une journée pleine d'émotions. Je rangeais les courses et Rosalie entra dans la pièce

 **Ça va ma belle ?** me demanda-t-elle

 **Oui et toi ? Dure journée ?** m'inquiétais-je en la voyant s'asseoir en soufflant

 **Ça va oui... Juste un nouveau client qui fait des siennes. Êtres infirmière n'est pas un métier facile.** Sourit-elle

 **Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les gérer ceux-là !**

 **Oh tu sais on apprend à gérer beaucoup de chose avec un métier pareil. Et toi les cours ?**

 **J'ai appris que j'avais un stage à faire. Je suis stressée mais j'ai quand même hâte de découvrir la mise en situation sur le terrain !**

 **Tu es faite pour ça Bella. Je suis sûr que tu vas décrocher un chouette stage !** Me rassura-t-elle

Je lui souris timidement. Je connais Rose depuis mon enfance et on se connaissait par cœur. Elle est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue ! J'avais eu du mal quand elle s'est mise en couple avec Emmet mais force est de constater qu'ils formaient un couple hors du commun.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?** Demanda Emmet en rentrant dans la cuisine. Il embrassa Rose et m'ébouriffas les cheveux. Argh qu'est-ce que je déteste quand il fait ça.

 **À toi de nous le dire. Tu cuisine ce soir !** le narguais-je. Il perdit aussi tôt son sourire et sa tête nous fit éclater de rire avec Rose. **Enfin Emmet si je te laisse cuisiner, je ne suis pas sûr de retrouver une maison à cet emplacement. Ce soir je vous prépare des lasagnes maison, ça vous va ?**

Ils furent évidemment d'accord et je m'attelais à la préparation du repas. Tout en épluchant les carottes je me remis à penser à Edward. Je n'avais jamais vécu ce genre de situation et j'avais encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi il m'avait interpellé et surtout comment la discussion avait pu être aussi facile. Ce garçon m'avait vraiment perturbé. À ce moment précis, je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucun moyen de le recontacter.

« _Mais quelle conne !_ » pensais-je à voix haute

 **Un problème Bella ?** Me demanda Rose

 **Je ne veux pas que tu en parle à Emmet d'accord ?!** Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse des films. Elle me promit de ne rien lui dire je continuais donc. **En allant faire des courses j'ai rencontré un garçon.** Le regard de Rose pétillait comme celui d'un enfant à noël. Je l'ignorais et poursuivit. **Il se trouve qu'on a discuté un peu et je ne sais pas Rose j'ai senti quelque chose à ses côtés. C'est totalement déroutant comment je pourrais ressentir la moindre chose avec un inconnu ?**

 **Il n'y a que toi à qui ça arrive quand même !** S esclaffa-t-elle. Elle reprit son sérieux. **Mais que sait tu de lui au fait ?**

 **Je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Edward et qu'il a une sœur**

 **Ah oui ça ne fait pas beaucoup d'infos... Écoute je crois que tu dois l'oublier pour l'instant et si tu le revois c'est sûrement qu'il doit faire partie de ta vie.**

Rose avait toujours été de très bons conseils. Elle m'avait conseillé mes premier soutien-gorge. A quinze ans elle m'avait appris à dragué Mike Newton et la semaine dernière elle m'avait déconseillé de boire le lait et elle avait eu raison, l'aspect yaourt m'avait convaincu aussi. Je continuais à préparer le repas tout en discutant avec Rose des futurs projets que j'avais pour les cours. Une fois le repas préparé j'appelais Emmet et nous passions à table.

 **Alors Emmet ça a été ta journée de cours ?** Demandais-je

 **Aujourd'hui ce fut plutôt tranquille.** **Nous avons eu une réunion à midi, le proviseur souhaiterait organiser un voyage de 2 jours dans la réserve naturelle à la sortie de la ville. Tu te doutes bien que peu de professeur ont accepté d'y participer mais en tant que prof de science je trouve que c'est une excellente idée** dit-il en mangeant un bout de lasagne

 **Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée !** répondis-je. Rose semblait totalement d'accord avec moi. **Si jamais tu as besoin de personne pour accompagner compte sur moi. J'en profiterais pour faire des photos.**

 **Excellente idée Bella ça t'aidera pour ton exposition ! Sourit** Rose

 **Quelle exposition ?** M'interrogea Emmet

 **Aujourd'hui j'ai appris qu'on allait exposer une série de 5 photos sur un thème au choix. J'ai 3 mois pour choisir mon thème et faire les photos !**

 **Whouah sacré boulot quand même** dit-il

Nous continuâmes à discuter des cours et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Vivre avec eux n'était pas toujours simple mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais déménager. Nous avions toujours vécu ensemble, j'avais rencontré Rose en primaire après que cette peste de Jessica me casse mes lunettes. Rose était venu me consoler et c'est comme ça que nous étions devenues amies. J'avais alors 6 ans et Rose 8 ans. Nous étions inséparables et elle avait toujours veillé sur moi. Jasper, le frère de Rose, faisait aussi partie de la bande. Emmet était le plus âgé avec ses 29 ans, suivi par Jasper qui fêtait prochainement ses 27 ans, Rose qui avait 25 ans et moi la dernière de la bande et mes petits 23 ans. J'étais entouré par cette famille et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, on se complétait parfaitement.

Après le diner, je montais dans ma chambre et travaillais sur les derniers travaux à faire. Cette année était la dernière de 5 longues années d'étude. Je recherchais des idées pour mon expositions et je commençais à regarder des lieux de stage. J'avais envie de sortir de ma zone de confort et de trouver un stage dans un studio photo. Moi qui était tellement habitué aux photos de paysage ça ne pouvait que me changer.

Fatiguée par cette journée, je décidai de continuer mes recherches demain et partis me coucher. Demain une nouvelle journée m'attendait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – Mercredi 6 septembre 2018

7h00

« _Baby Baby baby oooooh_ »

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?** M'écriais-je en sursaut

Mon téléphonait sonnait sur ma table de chevet et je compris tout de suite.

- **EMMET TU ME LE PAIERAS !** Hurlais-je en sortant de ma chambre.

J'entendis mon idiot de frère rire dans la cuisine et je descendis le retrouver. Je saluais Rose qui buvait son café et tapais le crâne de mon frère

 **\- Et tu trouves ça drôle en plus ?** lançais-je

 **\- Evidemment que oui ! Changer ta sonnerie de réveil est un de mes passes temps préférée Bella.**

 **\- Et mon futur passetemps préféré sera de me servir de ta brosse à dents pour récurer les toilettes.** Dis-je en me servant une tasse de café

 **\- Tu n'oserais pas ?** S'offusqua-t-il

Je lui souris malicieusement et l'incident «Justin Bieber» fut oublier. Après le petit-déjeuner je retournais dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Une fois habillée et maquillée je descendis rejoindre Rose dans le salon

 **\- Rose tu travailles ce soir ?**

 **\- Oui je suis encore de garde cette nuit** souffla-t-elle en s'étirant **je n'aime pas faire la nuit mais il faut bien en faire de temps en temps**

 **\- Je comprends ! je me ferais une soirée avec Jasper et Emmet alors et je te préparerais tes pancakes préférés pour quand tu rentre**

 **\- T'es un amour Bella** répondit-elle en m'embrassant la joue

 **\- Je sais, je sais. Je vais te laisser j'ai cours dans 40 min**

Je quittais la maison et partis en direction de l'université. En route je repensais à où j'allais postuler pour mon stage. Ce soir je regarderais les magazines mode de Rose ça m'aiderait peut-être finis-je par me dire.

J'arrivais sur le campus et je me garais à ma place habituelle. Je vis Angela m'attendre devant l'entrée et nous rentrâmes ensemble

 **\- Alors ta soirée de hier ?** me dit-elle

 **\- Oh ça a été et toi ?**

 **\- On a regardé un film avec Ben**

 **\- Et vous avez réussi à le voir jusque bout ?** lui demandais-je avec un clin d'œil elle rougit un peu

 **\- Et bien non** dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire

Angela était avec Ben depuis le lycée et je les avais toujours connus ensemble. Ils avaient un petit appartement sur le campus. Angela était une de mes meilleures amies et j'adorais la taquiner !

Nous arrivions devant notre classe et attendions Mr Persinos, notre professeur d'histoire de la photographie.

 **\- Tu as regardé pour des stages ?** demandais-je

 **\- Oh non je n'ai pas eu le temps mais je pensais faire un stage indépendant.**

Ne sachant pas ce qu'était un stage indépendant Angela m'expliqua

 **\- Un stage indépendant est un stage où on s'autogère et où on doit créer notre site et proposer nos services à tous ceux qui le demande. En gros, je me lance en freelance !**

 **\- Quelle bonne idée Angela ! Tu comptes tout créer toi-même ?**

 **\- Tu te souviens d'Eric ? On était au lycée ensemble. Et bien il devenu web designer ! C'est le meilleur ami de Ben alors il va me donner un coup de main.**

 **\- Eric ? Celui qui voulais absolument sortir avec Rose ?** dis-je en rigolant

 **\- Lui-même !** s'esclaffa Angela

C'est en riant que nous rentrions en classe. Le cours se passa extrêmement bien. Le professeur nous donna beaucoup de matière à connaître. Au bout de 2 heures il finit par faire une pause.

 **« Jeunes gens on reprend le cours dans 15 min ! Soyez là à temps au vous finirez le cours dehors. »**

Nous sortîmes avec Angela pour prendre un café et discuter avec nos camarades de classe. Nous étions 30 en dernière année et on se connaissait depuis bientôt 5 ans. Nous étions une petite bande de 5 à vraiment bien s'entendre : Angela, moi, Lauren, Marcus et Seth. On se voyait souvent après les cours et on adorait se faire des sorties photos. On parla du stage et de l'exposition à venir. Le stress commençait à monter pour tout le monde ! Après la pause, nous retournâmes en cours.

A midi nous nous retrouvions tous à la cafeteria de l'université. C'était devenu notre petite habitude. Nous déjeunions ensemble et puis je partis à la bibliothèque pour étudier un peu. Je n'avais pas cours les mercredis après-midi, merci l'option nature. J'avais choisi cette option parce que j'aimais énormément les photos de paysages et c'est grâce à ça que j'avais découvert cette passion pour la photographie. Cette option me permettait aussi de me perfectionner dans les portraits et ça me convenait. Donc mes mercredis était consacré à mes révisions même en ce début d'année.

Je sortis mon cours d'histoire de la photographie et je commençais à faire une synthèse. Ce cours allait vraiment me prendre des heures d'études je le sentais déjà arrivé ! Après 2 heures, j'arrivais à bout du dernier chapitre, j'avais mérité un petit café ! Je partis à la machine et réfléchis à ce que je pouvais faire ensuite. Ma recherche de stage me revint en tête. C'est parti pour trouver un stage extraordinaire.

Revenue à la bibliothèque, je commençais mes recherches :

« _Magazine mode Boston, 800 000 recherches_ »

Ça en faisait un paquet de site à regarder. Je regardais les recherches une à une mais rien d'intéressant. Après 3 pages, j'avais envoyé quelques mails mais je n'avais pas trouvé le lieu que je voulais. Je pris 2 minutes pour me rappeler les magazines qui trainaient dans le salon quand un nom me revint en tête : « _**Stylista City**_ »

Je tapais rapidement et tombait sur la page du magazine. Je cliquais sur l'onglet contact et trouvais sur un numéro de téléphone. Je le composais et j'entendis 3 sonneries suivit d'un allo

 **\- Bonjour c'est Bella Swan, je suis étudiante en photographie et j'aimerais savoir s'il était possible de faire un stage dans votre magazine ?**

 **\- Bonjour Mlle Swan, pour toutes demandes de stage vous pouvez prendre rdv avec la styliste en chef, Mme Cullen.**

 **\- Est-ce que je dois amener mon portefolio lors de ce rendez-vous ?**

 **\- Évidemment comme ça Mme Cullen pourra voir votre travail dans son entièreté.**

 **\- Bien quand puis-je avoir rendez-vous ?**

 **\- J'ai une place ce vendredi à 16h, ça vous va ?**

 **\- Oui parfait, merci beaucoup**

 **\- Merci à vous, bonne journée**

 **\- Bonne journée à vous aussi.**

Je ne pensais pas avoir un rdv si vite, j'étais vraiment excitée. Il fallait absolument que je termine mon portfolio. Je décidais de rentrer à la maison pour pouvoir imprimer mes dernières photos. Sur la route je repensais à Edward, je savais que je ne le reverrais jamais et cette idée me rendais triste. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour le retrouver ? Pourquoi m'avait-il abordé ? Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant mon gsm sonné.

« _Un sms non lu : Jasper_ »

J'arrivais à la maison et en j'en profitais pour ouvrir son message : « _Bella ce soir j'apporte les pizzas et Emmet à été chercher des bières. Prépare-nous le meilleur film ! bise_ »

J'entrais dans la maison, posais mon sac dans l'entrée et je montais dans ma chambre en me demandant quel film on allait regarder ce soir. « _On verra ça plus tard, je dois déjà finir mon portfolio_ » pensais-je. J'allumais l'ordinateur et je cherchais dans mes cartes SD celle des portraits. Il faudra vraiment que je range ce tiroir, un chat n'y retrouverais pas ces petits. Je finis par la retrouver et l'insérait dans l'ordinateur. Une fois chargée, je me mis à analyser chaque photo et je commençais à en imprimer quelques-unes.

Au bout d'une heure, j'avais imprimé 6 photos et je me rendis compte que je devais refaire un shooting avec Rose, mon modèle personnel, pour en avoir assez. Je sortis de ma chambre et toquais à sa porte. Elle ouvrit en souriant et je lui demandais si elle était d'accord pour un shooting rapide le lendemain. Elle accepta sans hésiter et on s'organiser rapidement. Elle était excitée par mon rdv, elle m'expliqua que _stylista city_ était le plus gros magazine mode de Boston, Merci Rose mets moi la pression.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, Rose partit au travail et je me retrouvais au salon avec Emmet et Jasper. Après réflexion j'avais décidé de regarder les gardiens de la galaxie et les garçons furent emballés. Pendant qu'Emme recherchait le dvd, Jasper me demanda comment se passait les cours.

 **\- Très bien, j'ai énormément de boulot, je dois trouver un stage, j'ai rendez-vous vendredi chez Stylista city je suis trop contente !**

 **\- C'est cool ça ! J'espère que ça se passera bien. Je ne savais pas que les photos de modèle te plaisaient ?**

 **\- J'ai envie d'essayer de nouvelles choses et ça peut me faire une belle expérience pour plus tard !**

 **\- Quoique tu décide de faire je sais que tu vas réussir Bella !**

Emmet trouva le dvd, le film démarra et on mangea nos pizzas. J'adorais passer mes soirées avec eux. On aimait les mêmes films et les mêmes séries. La soirée passa rapidement. Une fois le film fini, Jasper décida de rentrer chez lui et je me retrouvais seul avec Emmet.

 **\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouver seul, on ne se parle plus beaucoup je trouve.** Lança-t-il

 **\- C'est vrai que ça fait quelques semaines que ce n'est pas arrivé…**

 **\- Tu as des choses a me dire ?** dit-il en souriant

 **\- Oh pas grand-chose ! j'ai mon rendez-vous vendredi pour mon stage. On va shooter un peu demain avec Rose pour avoir des photos en plus !**

 **\- Je suis sur qu'ils vont te prendre direct à ton stage ! Au fait, on a reparlé de la sortie organisé ce midi et si tu es toujours d'accord ils acceptent que tu nous accompagne. Il faudra juste que tu remplace des documents et ça sera réglé !**

 **\- Évidemment que je suis toujours d'accord ! Je dois passer à ton lycée ou tu me ramène les papiers ici ?**

 **\- Et bien, en fait, je les ai déjà avec moi**. Rigola-t-il

Il m'apporta les documents à remplir et m'expliqua à quoi ils servaient. Nous discutâmes de sa journée quand le téléphone fixe sonna. Emmet se leva pour répondre et je sus directement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il me pressa de me lever et nous partîmes vers sa voiture. Une fois dans l'habitacle je demandais à Emmet ce qu'il se passait

 **« Rose à fait un malaise. »**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Je vois que ma fanfiction vous plait et ça me touche beaucoup :D Pour répondre aux reviews:

 **Romeila:** Merci pour votre commentaire ! Je pense répondre à vos questions avec ce chapitre ;) Rose n'a rien de grave je vous rassure!

 **xTenShiax :** merci beaucoup! Toutes les réponses à vos questions sont dans ce chapitre ;) je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise :D

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Mercredi soir, jeudi et vendredi

Nous étions arrivés rapidement à l'hôpital et nous attendions dans la salle d'attente depuis maintenant 10min. Emmet tournait comme un lion en cage et j'essayais de le tempérer. Au téléphone l'infirmière lui avait juste expliqué que Rose avait fait un malaise pendant sa garde et qu'ils lui faisaient des examens pour en savoir plus. Nous entendîmes quelqu'un arriver et le docteur se présenta

 **\- Mr Swan ? Je suis le docteur Helkman, c'est moi qui me suit occuper de Mlle Hale**

 **\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'elle a eu ?** Emmet semblait vraiment mal.

 **\- Je vais d'abord vous mener à elle avant de vous expliquer. Mais ne vous tracassez pas ce n'est rien de grave.**

Il nous emmena dans une chambre et je retrouvais Rose, assise dans un lit, l'air fatigué. Elle sourit timidement à Emmet et le docteur nous expliqua la situation.

 **\- Alors Mr Swan nous avons fait des examens à Mlle hale, est-ce que vous souhaitez l'annoncer vous-même Rosalie ?**

 **\- Emmet, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment et qu'on en a jamais vraiment discuté mais… Je suis enceinte.**

Emmet ne répondit rien et je pensais qu'il allait s'évanouir. Après quelques secondes, il serra Rose dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement. Ils se mirent à pleurer ensemble et je commençais à quitter la pièce quand Rose m'appela et je couru vers eux pour un câlin collectif. Le docteur nous annonça que Rose pouvait quitter l'hôpital et qu'elle était écarter pour le reste de sa grossesse, protocole oblige. Nous partîmes vers l'entrée de l'hôpital quand je lançais :

 **« Ne comptez pas sur moi pour me lever la nuit ! »**

Nous nous sourîmes et nous partîmes vers la maison. Dans la voiture personne ne parla mais Rose et Emmet se lançais de petits regards. J'étais heureuse mais j'avais du mal à réaliser Emmet allait être papa.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison et je décidais de me faire un thé. Les futurs parents arrivèrent et nous nous essayâmes à table. Rose nous expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée. Alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde de nuit, elle avait eu la tête qui tournait et elle avait dû s'asseoir dans le couloir. Sa collègue l'avait aidé à se relever puis l'avait installé dans la salle des infirmières. Elle avait appelé le médecin de garde qui avait préféré l'installer en chambre, elle avait passée une échographie et une prise de sang, nous étions arrivés peu de temps après.

Je les laissés seuls et je partis me coucher. J'étais sous le choc de la nouvelle. La journée avait été riche en émotions et je commençais à être fatigué.

Le lendemain, mon réveil sonna à 9h. D'habitude j'avais un long week-end en n'ayant cours que du lundi au mercredi. Je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner et je tombais sur Rose qui regardait dans le frigo.

 **\- Tu cherches après des lingots ?** Lançais-je

 **\- Tu m'as fait peur ! je ne te t'avais pas entendu venir…**

 **\- Désolé Rose. Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Mieux que hier ! Je suis toujours un peu surprise par la nouvelle mais j'en suis très contente aussi.**

 **\- Je suis aussi contente pour vous ! Est-ce que tu sais quand tu vas accoucher ?**

 **\- Au vue des examens que j'ai passés hier, j'en suis à 8 semaines donc 2 mois. L'accouchement est prévu pour mai.**

Nous discutâmes encore un peu de sa grossesse, puis je filais me préparer dans ma chambre pendant que Rose partait prendre une douche. Elle était toujours partante pour notre shooting et je la retrouvais dans la salle de bain pour la coiffer et la maquiller. Une fois prêtes nous partîmes en direction du Boston Common. J'avais pris tout mon matériel et nous commençâmes notre séance photo.

Avec Rose cela faisait des années que nous faisions ce genre de shooting. Etant jeune étudiante en photographie j'avais dû appliquer la théorie apprise et Rose était le cobaye parfait. On avait passé des heures dans ce parc et nous y avions passé des supers moments. Au bout de 2 heures de photos j'avais ce qu'il me fallait. Nous partîmes vers le petit marchand ambulant qui nous prépara nos deux milkshakes. C'était devenu notre habitude en venant ici.

Une fois les milkshakes avalés, nous retournâmes à la voiture et nous primes la direction de la maison. Je me parquais dans l'allée et nous rentrions à la maison. Rose partit s'allonger un peu et j'en profiter pour regarder les photos faites précédemment. J'en sélectionnais une dizaine que je retravaillais un peu et je les imprimais. Je bouclai mon portfolio avec ces nouvelles impressions et je pris le temps de regarder le portfolio dans son entièreté. Cela me pris quelques minutes mais je me remémorais chaque moment passé.

Après avoir vérifié mon portfolio, je décidais de m'informer un peu sur Stylista city et je me mis à regarder leur site web. J'appris que la styliste en chef était Alice Cullen, qu'elle dirigeait toutes la partie mode et que sa tante Carmen gérer la rédaction du magazine. Je compris tout de suite que c'était une affaire familiale et ça me plut.

Après mes recherches, je descendis en bas pour prendre tous les numéros du magazine que Rose gardait dans le salon. Je me mis à les feuilleter et j'aimais énormément leurs styles. Je me rendis compte que ça faisait 3 heures que j'analyser les magazines quand Emmet rentra. Je partis à la cuisine pour voir ce que j'allais préparer à manger. Je devais faire attention maintenant, Rose avait un régime à suivre avec la grossesse. Je décidais de faire du poisson, du riz et des légumes. « _Il faudra absolument faire des courses ce week-end._ » pensais-je.

Je commençais à cuisiner tout en discutant avec Emmet. Il se remet tout doucement de la nouvelle et était réellement content. Rose finit par descendre et elle semblait fatiguée.

 **\- Comment tu te sens Rose ?** Demanda Emmet

 **\- Un peu nauséeuse, je vais boire un peu d'eau, ça devrait passer. J'ai une faim de loup par contre j'espère que tu as doublé les quantités Bella.**

Je lui servis un verre d'eau en rigolant. Ils discutèrent entre eux pendant que je finissais la cuisson du poisson.

Je servis le plat et nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur. Ils débarrassèrent la table et j'en profitais pour aller me doucher. J'étais un peu stressé par mon rendez-vous de demain et j'espérais que ça se passe bien. Une fois sortie de ma douche, j'enfilais mon pyjama et je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. J'avais besoin de me détendre, je pris mon ordinateur et je me connectais sur facebook.

« _15 notifications, 2 demandes en amis, 3 messages non lus_ »

Ça allait m'occuper un peu. Je commençais par les notifications, beaucoup pour des jeux, 2 commentaires d'Angela pour des évènements à venir et 1 identification sur une photo de soirée. J'allais voir les messages, Angela qui demande sur notre groupe si certains vont à la soirée de samedi sur campus, je confirmais ma venue, Jasper qui m'envoyait une vidéo drôle de chat et ma mère qui m'envoi des vieilles photos de moi. Je finis par les demandes en amis. Un gars rencontré en soirée, je refusais. Après avoir fait le tour je décidais d'aller sur Meetpeople un peu. C'était un site de rencontre où j'étais inscrite depuis quelques mois, après que Lauren me le conseille. J'y allais de temps en temps quand je m'ennuyais. Je passais les profils et j'en aimais certains. Si les hommes aimaient aussi mon profil, on pouvait discuter.

Je m'étais inscrite sur ce site parce que je ne recherchais pas l'âme sœur et j'avais surtout besoin de m'amuser. J'aimais flirter et j'aimerais rencontrer des hommes. Je n'avais pas envie d'étaler au grand jour et c'est pour ça que j'aimais tant venir sur Meetpeople. Je voulais m'amuser et passer du bon temps et je trouvais ce qu'il me fallait ici !

Après quelques minutes, je tombais sur une photo d'un homme de dos qui regardait l'horizon et je cliquais sur aimé. Dans la seconde qui suivait une bulle de conversation s'ouvrit un bas de l'écran.

« _Match ! vous pouvez discuter avec Anthony Mas !_ »

 _ **\- Bonsoir Mlle vous allez bien ?**_ écrivit-il

 _ **\- Bonsoir ça va très bien et vous ?**_

 _ **\- ça va très bien ! que recherchez-vous sur ce site ?**_

 _ **\- Comme tout le monde, du divertissement ) on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer non ?**_

 _ **\- Tu as raison ça me semble plus sympa !**_

 _ **\- Tu es sur le site depuis longtemps ?**_

 _ **\- Oh seulement depuis quelques jours et toi ?**_

 _ **\- Cela fait quelques mois. Une amie me l'avait conseillé. J'aime bien venir ici quand j'ai besoin de passer le temps**_

 _ **\- je suis tombé sur ce site par hasard. J'avais envie de me changer les idées…**_

 _ **\- je pourrais t'aider à le faire alors !**_

 _ **\- Bonne idée !**_

Nous parlâmes pendant 2 heures et nous commencions à en savoir plus sur l'autre quand je me rendis compte de l'heure. Nous en étions restés au sujet de base et j'avais envie d'en savoir plus ! Ce garçon me plaisait beaucoup !

 _ **-J'aime bien parler avec toi.**_ Lui dis-je

 _ **\- J'aime beaucoup ça aussi ! Tu es fascinante. Tu es la première femme avec qui je parle aussi longtemps sur ce site !**_

 _ **-je t'avoue que je suis surprise de ne pas être tombé sur un gros pervers !**_

 _ **-oh mais je le suis peut-être… )**_

Notre discussion dériva un peu et j'appréciais énormément ce moment. Il était charmant, drôle et il savait comment tourner le sexe à la rigolade. Nous en étions à nous chauffer littéralement quand j'entendis toquer à ma porte.

 **\- Bella on va manger un dessert devant la télévision tu veux venir ?** Me proposa Rose

 **\- Oui oui j'arrive tout de suite !**

J'annonçais à mon interlocuteur que je devais partir et lui laissais mon numéro de téléphone pour qu'il m'écrive. Je n'allais pas le laisser filer ! il me remercia pour le numéro, me donna le sien et me souhaita une bonne soirée.

Je descendis dans le salon pour les rejoindre et je passais le reste de ma soirée avec eux. À 23h je partis me coucher, il fallait que je sois en forme pour demain !

Le lendemain je me réveillais à 8h j'avais le temps de me préparer. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner avec Rose en discutant de mon rendez-vous, je profiter de ma douche pour me détendre puis je rejoignis Rose pour passer ma matinée avec elle. Sa grossesse se passait bien, elle avait rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle échographie. Nous dînâmes ensemble puis je lui demandais de me coiffer et de me maquiller puis je pris mes plus beaux habits. Habillée d'un pantalon en toile noir, d'une blouse blanche et de sandale rouge j'étais fin prête pour mon entretien. Je partis avec une demie heure en avance pour être sûr. J'arrivais sur le parking de la société, je soufflais un coup et je me dirigeais vers l'entrée.

 **-Excusez-moi j'ai rendez-vous avec Mme Cullen.** Annonçais-je à la secrétaire

 **-Vous pouvez patienter 2 minutes je vais prévenir que vous êtes là.** Souffla-t-elle, je crois que je l'avais arrêté en pleine partie de Candy crush. **Vous pouvez prendre l'ascenseur et monter au 10è étage.**

 **\- merci beaucoup !**

Je pris l'ascenseur et je sentis la pression montée. Arrivée au 10ème étage, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un grand bureau où une secrétaire attendait. Je me dirigeais vers elle et je me présentais. Elle m'invita à m'installer dans la salle d'attente en me précisant que Mme Cullen viendrait me chercher en personne.

J'attendais depuis 2 minutes quand une jeune femme passa devant la salle d'attente, elle discuta quelques secondes avec la secrétaire puis se tourna vers moi en souriant.

 **-Mlle Swan, enchanté je suis Alice Cullen ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre**. Dit-elle en me serrant la main

 **-Enchanté Mme Cullen.**

 **-Oh vous pouvez m'appelez Alice vous savez ! Je ne connais pas votre prénom par contre.** Sourit-elle

 **-je m'appelle Isabella mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bella.** Répondis-je en la suivant dans son bureau.

Je m'installais sur la chaise devant moi et Alice me posa quelques questions sur mon parcours. Je lui présentai mon portfolio qui lui plut énormément et je lui expliquais pourquoi mon choix c'était porté sur son magazine. Au bout de 20 minutes d'entretien elle se releva et s'avança vers moi

 **-Et bien Bella je trouve que tu as du potentiel ! évidemment on voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire du portait mais je serais heureuse de te prendre sous mon aile ! Tu as la fraicheur d'une jeune photographe et ça fait du bien ! Alors si ce poste t'intéresse toujours je suis d'accord pour te prendre en stage.**

 **-évidemment que je suis toujours d'accord ! je n'en reviens pas que vous acceptiez si rapidement… Enfin je veux dire je suis vraiment heureuse que mon travail vous plaise.**

 **\- On se tient au courant pour les modalités de ton stage et je te donne ma carte pour qu'on reste en contact ! Nous pourrions nous revoir dans les prochaines semaines si tu le veux.**

 **-avec plaisir oui ! A la semaine prochaine Alice.**

On se salua et je quittais l'immeuble. J'étais tellement heureuse de savoir que mon stage se ferait chez Stylista city ! J'avais aimé Alice, elle était pétillante et parler avec elle était un vrai plaisir. J'avais hâte que mon stage commence.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et je vis un sms non lu de Emmet : « _Alors cet entretien ? On se fait un resto ce soir ?_ »

Je lui répondis que ça c'était extrêmement bien passé et que j'étais partante pour le restaurant. Je quittais le parking et pris la direction de la maison. Il me fallut 15 minutes pour faire le trajet. Arrivée devant la maison je vis la voiture de Jasper garer dans l'allée. Je rentrais à l'intérieur et saluais tout le monde. Je leurs racontais comment c'était passé mon rendez-vous et ils furent tous content pour moi ! Ils me félicitèrent pour avoir trouver si rapidement un stage et je me sentais tellement heureuse par cette nouvelle.

Il fut vite l'heure d'aller au restaurant et Emmet annonça qu'il avait réserver à la _Nuove dulce_ , mon restaurant préféré. Nous prîmes la voiture de Jasper et nous furent au restaurant en 5 minutes. Le serveur nous conduisit à notre table et nous donna les cartes. Emmet pris la parole

 **\- tout d'abord je voulais féliciter Bella, pour son stage ! Nous savons tous que tu es faite pour ce métier et je suis vraiment fière de toi Bella ! Ensuite nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer Jas… Mercredi soir Rose à fait un malaise, rien de grave rassure toi et nous avons appris qu'elle était enceinte !**

Jasper mis du temps à réagir, puis il se leva et parti prendre Rose dans se bras avant de serrer la main d'Emmet.

 **\- Je n'en revient pas** dit-il **ne croyez pas que je ne suis pas heureux de la nouvelle, je ne m'y attendais juste pas.**

 **\- Nous non plus sais-tu,** répondis Rose **. Nous avons quelque chose à vous demander est-ce que vous accepteriez d'être le parrain et la marraine ?**

 **\- évidemment que oui** répondîmes ensemble

La soirée se passa extrêmement bien. Nous bûmes un peu de vin, sauf Rose évidemment, et nous mangeâmes des plats délicieux. À la fin du repas, nous marchâmes un peu dans les rues de Boston. Après 10 minutes, Rose commençait à fatiguer et Emmet préféra rentrer.

Une fois à la maison je n'étais pas fatigué et j'avais besoin de discuter un peu. Je pris mon GSM et je trouvais le destinataire parfait

« _Bonsoir, tu vas bien ? tu es libre pour discuter un peu ? B_ »


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui! Vous allez enfin savoir à qui Bella envoi son sms et surtout ce qui arriver ensuite... :D

Merci pour vos commentaires, normalement je réponds à toutes vos interrogations avec ce chapitre ;)

 **Romeila:** j'ai décidé de partir sur les sites de rencontre car beaucoup de gens trouve l'amour la dessus! Bella est quelqu'un qui aime s'amuser et qui ne cherche pas vraiment à se caser. Elle et Alice vont bien s'entendre c'est une certitude!

Leari: Elle est jeune et elle aime s'amuser ;) Ce chapitre risque de vous plaire!

xTenShiax: Vous allez vite le savoir...

Je vous laisse avec la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Samedi 9 septembre

Comment un simple sms m'avait fait atterrir ici ? Assise dans ce salon je ne pensais pas que mon samedi commencerait comme ça. Pourtant hier tout c'était si bien passé.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _« Bonsoir, tu vas bien ? tu es libre pour discuter un peu ? B »_

 _Je reçus une réponse directement_

 _« Bonsoir, ça va très bien et toi ? je suis toujours libre pour parler à une jolie fille. Est-ce que tu préfères qu'on s'appelle ? A. »_

 _J'avais directement accepté. Il m'avait appelé et nous avions engagé la discussion_

 _ **\- Comment c'est passée ta journée ?**_ _me demanda-t-il_

 _ **\- Très bien, je viens de rentrer du restaurant et toi ?**_

 _ **\- j'ai passé la soirée chez mes parents. Je viens de rentrer chez moi.**_

 _Nous parlâmes encore un peu quand une idée me vint en tête_

 _ **\- tu es seul chez toi ?**_ _J'essayais de prendre une voix plus sensuelle_

 _ **\- Oui et toi ?**_ _sa voix était devenue rauque._

 _ **\- Dans ma chambre oui mais pas dans ma maison…**_

 _ **\- Je peux te partager mon appartement si tu veux**_

 _ **\- tu m'invite chez toi ?**_

 _ **\- À toi de voir…**_ _souffla-t-il_

 _ **\- tu habites où ?**_

 _ **\- Mayfield Street 23**_

 _ **\- Je suis là dans 10 min.**_

 _Mon idée avait marché et encore plus facilement que je ce que je pensais ! J'enfilais des sous-vêtements sexy et une petite robe noire avant de prendre mes clefs de voiture et de partir. Je pensais à laisser un mot pour les prévenir que je partais. Sur la route j'étais stressée. Je ne faisais jamais ça d'habitude. Certes je couchais avec des hommes mais je les avais déjà rencontrés avant et je les connaissais pour certain. J'arrivais rapidement au pied de l'immeuble et je me demandais ou je devais sonner. Je lui fis un rapide sms et il m'ouvrit la porte en me précisant que je devais monter au 3_ _ème_ _étages. Sur la sonnette était seulement indiqué « Masen E ». Je n'y préta pas plus attention et pris l'ascenseur qui me mena au 3_ _ème_ _étage. Arrivée sur le palier je toquais à la porte et il m'ouvrit. Le choc se lut sur son visage et j'imaginais que sur le mien aussi. Mon inconnu du supermarché se tenait là devant moi. Il me sourit puis se mit à rire légèrement._

 _ **\- Si on m'avait dit ça je ne l'aurais pas cru**_ _dit-il_

 _ **\- Moi non plus je dois te l'avouer…**_ _répondis-je en souriant timidement_

 _ **\- Je te laisse entrer.**_ _Dit-il en s'écartant_

 _Je le remerciais et j'entrais dans son appartement. C'était décorer avec goût et je me sentais à l'aise. Il m'amena à son canapé et je m'y installais._

 _ **\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir tu sais.**_ _Lançais-je_

 _ **\- Moi non plus… quand tu es partie du supermarché je me suis rappelé que je n'avais pas ton numéro de GSM ni aucune information qui me permettrais de te retrouver.**_

 _ **\- Je me suis faite exactement la même réflexion. Je ne t'imaginais pas traîner sur les sites de rencontre !**_

 _ **\- Je te l'avais dit ma sœur n'en peux plus de me voir si renfermé sur moi-même. J'ai décidé de m'inscrire après avoir eu une grosse discussion à propos de ça.**_

 _ **\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir parler au magasin si tu es si introverti ?**_

 _ **\- Je n'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire. Je n'avais jamais fait ça, comme inviter une parfaite inconnue chez moi ?**_

 _ **\- Tu avais envie d'essayer de nouvelles choses ?**_

 _ **\- Oui j'en ai marre d'être ce mec ennuyeux… J'ai envie de m'amuser sans me prendre la tête !**_

 _Je le comprenais tellement. Quand j'avais 17 ans, j'étais en couple avec Mike depuis 2 ans. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très amusant et j'étais contente d'être assez intéressante pour qu'il reste aussi longtemps avec moi. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que Emmet m'annonce qu'il lui avait refait le portrait après l'avoir vu sortir du cinéma en charmante compagnie. Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelle de cet abruti et je m'étais promise de ne plus avoir de relation sérieuse avant très longtemps !_

 _Après cette expérience, j'avais pris conscience que je pouvais être qui je voulais et j'avais fait comme bon me semblait, je couchais avec qui j'avais envie, je sortais quand je le voulais et j'étais heureuse._

 _Nous nous observions en silence et aucun des deux n'osait dire quelque chose. Il finit par se lancer._

 _ **\- Ce jour-là sur le parking, il y a quelque chose que je voulais absolument faire…**_

 _ **\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_

 _Sans répondre il s'avança vers moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces et elles avaient les goûts d'un bonbon à la menthe. Le baiser dura quelques secondes puis il s'écarta de moi. Il semblait gêner d'avoir fait ça et pour lui montrer que j'avais aimé, je lui rendis son baiser, j'entrouvris les lèvres et nos langues se rencontrèrent. Je gémis sous la sensation de sa langue contre la mienne. À bout de souffle nous nous séparâmes. Il appuya son front contre le mien et me souffla :_

 _ **\- Tu sais je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de faire ça… Je sais pas où ça va nous mener mais je n'ai pas envie d'un coup d'un soir**_

 _ **\- Je n'en ai pas envie non plus Edward.**_ _Et je le pensais ! il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui me plaisait énormément._

 _Il m'embrassa à nouveau et son baiser fut plus sauvage. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux pendant que les siennes caressaient mon dos._

 _Notre baiser dura quelques minutes, seulement entrecoupé de gémissement. Il m'enleva ma chemise et je passais mes mains sous son t-shirt. Il m'allongea sur le canapé et se mit à m'embrasser le cou et le décolleté en faisant des allers retours. Il remonta à mon oreille et me murmura :_

 _ **\- ça te dis qu'on monte dans ma chambre**_

 _Sans lui répondre, je me relevais et il me guida jusqu'a l'étage. Il ouvrit une porte, au centre se trouvait un énorme lit où Edward m'amena. Je m'y allongeais et Edward vint sur moi._

 _Nous nous embrasâmes encore et nos vêtements finirent à terre, nous laissant seulement les sous-vêtements. Je décidai de prendre le contrôle, je me mis sur lui et je commençais à embrasser son torse et je descendis tout doucement quand il m'arrêta._

 _ **\- Bella tu n'es pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais fait ça et je sais vraiment pas quoi faire, ni comment le faire et…**_

 _ **\- Edward chut ! l'interrompis-je. Je ne me force pas et on est pas obligé d'aller plus loin tu sais.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux, je suis juste stressé.**_

 _Je lui souris légèrement et je repris l'exploration de son torse, sans aller trop vite. J'avais bien compris qu'il lui fallait du temps et on avait toute la nuit. Je remontais vers sa bouche il en profita pour me caresser le dos et les cuisses sans jamais aller plus loin._

 _J'avais tellement envie de lui faire prendre confiance en lui ! j'allais m'y atteler dès ce soir. Je m'allongeais à ses côtes et il suivit le mouvement._

 _ **-Je suis à toi ce soir Edward. Mon corps t'appartient, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux.**_

~ _ **LEMON**_ ~

 _Il m'embrassa, puis il partit dans mon cou avant de descendre vers ma poitrine. Il mordilla mon sein droit tout en malaxant le gauche. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux pour approfondir la caresse. Il descendit plus bas en laissant des baisers mouillés. Il finit à la hauteur de mes cuisses et je les écartais pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait continuer. Inciter par mon mouvement il embrassa le dessus de mes cuisses et j'approcha doucement de mon centre. Son souffle chaud me donna des frissons et je le vis sourire de son effet. Il m'enleva ma culotte puis ill posa ses lèvres sur mon clitoris et commença à suçoter. Seigneur j'allais mourir ! Il fit tourner sa langue autour de ma zone sensible puis lécha toute mon humidité. Je gémis de plaisir et il sembla prendre confiance en lui car il titilla mon clitoris avec son doigt tout en léchant mon entrée. Cette torture dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de remonter. Excitée par cette délicieuse caresse je l'allongeais à ma place et j'entrepris de lui rendre la pareille. Je commençai par lui enlever son pantalon et je caressai son érection par-dessus son caleçon. Il leva les hanches vers moi et gémit sous la pression exercer. Je remontais vers son visage et je posais des baisers sur sa bouche, son cou, son torse et je finis au niveau de son caleçon. Je le pris des 2 côtés et je l'abaissais doucement. Son érection était droite devant moi et j'avais qu'une envie la goûter. Je la pris à sa base et l'amena à ma bouche. Je pris son gland en bouche et je le léchai doucement puis je commençai un mouvement de vas et vient. Edward gémit sous la sensation et plaça sa main dans mes cheveux accentuant mon mouvement. Je continuais ma caresse quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me supplie de remonter. Je m'assis à califourchon sur Edward et il s'avança pour m'embrasser. Il me retourna sur le lit et il me pénétra doucement et je gémis sous la sensation. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas fait et c'était la première fois que je ressentais ça. Il s'enfonça jusque la garde et s'immobilisa quelques instants avant d'amorcé un va et vient soutenu. Je m'accrocha à ses épaules en criant sous la sensation de nos corps imbriqué._

 _ **\- Edwaaard… Je…. Oh mon dieu….**_

 _ **\- Bella tu es si bonne…. Je ne saurais pas me retenir… jouis pour moi ma belle !**_

 _N'en pouvant plus je partis caresser mon clitoris et ce simple contact m'amena à un merveilleux orgasme. Edward me suivit et il finit par s'écrouler sur moi. Nous étions tous les 2 essoufflés et nous reprenions notre souffle. Il s'allongea à mes côtes et je me blottis dans ses bras._

~ **FIN LEMON** ~

 _-_ _ **C'était incroyable Edward.**_ _Murmurais-je_

 _ **\- Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je ressens autant de choses.**_ _Dit-il en rougissant_

 _ **\- Ne sois pas gêner Edward ! C'est la première fois pour moi aussi.**_

 _Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras et embrassa mon front. Je baillai et nous nous endormîmes dans les bras de l'autre._

 _ **Le lendemain matin**_

 _Je me réveiller avec une légère migraine et je ne reconnaissais pas la chambre dans laquelle j'étais. Je me retournais et trouvais le lit vide. Je regardais autour de moi et je vis tous mes vêtements éparpillés, je mis quelques secondes à me resituer et la soirée de hier me revint en mémoire. Je sortis du lit, pris la chemise d'Edward et partis à sa recherche. Je le retrouvais sous la douche, ses deux mains appuyées sur le mur et la tête basse. J'enlevais sa chemise, j'entrais doucement dans la douche et il releva immédiatement la tête vers moi. Son regard était froid et je me demandais ce qu'il avait._

 _ **\- ça va Edward ?**_

 _Pendant un instant il ne dit rien et je commençais à paniquer._

 _ **\- écoute Bella on aurait jamais dû faire ça d'accord ? ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes et je me rend compte de l'erreur qu'on a fait ! Je suis vraiment désolé…**_

 _Je pris ses mots comme un coup au visage ! Comment osait-il me dire ça alors que hier encore il me disait vouloir plus ! J'étais vraiment une idiote. Sans rien dire je quittais la douche en essayant de contenir mes larmes, je n'allais pas pleurer pour un inconnu quand même ! Je me séchais rapidement avec un essui puis je partis dans la chambre reprendre mes affaires. Je descendis les escaliers et je cherchais après mon sac à main quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice Cullen. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici ? Oh mon Dieu ! Ça devait être sa femme…_

 _Elle me regarda interloquer et puis me sourit timidement._

 _ **\- Bonjour Bella je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt. Sourit-elle Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_

 _J'étais morte de honte. Qu'allait-elle penser de moi maintenant ?_

 _ **\- Bonjour Alice ! Je m'en allais... Passe une bonne journée.**_ _Répondis-je en prenant mon sac à main. J'amorçais un mouvement vers la porte d'entrée quand elle me retint par le bras._

 _ **\- Ne pars pas...**_ _Elle se stoppa un instant._ _ **Je n'en reviens pas que le petit Eddy t'a retrouvé ! il faut m'explique comment il a fait.**_

 _Eddy ? Mais où est-ce que j'étais tomber ! Elle connaissait Edward mais ne semblait pas être sa femme. Cette situation était totalement irréelle. Je devais rêver !_

 _ **\- Laisse la partir Alice ! C'était une mauvaise idée.**_ _Dit une voix froide par-dessus l'escalier._

 _ **\- Oh non mon coco c'est toi qui as eu la mauvaise idée de la faire partir ! répondit Alice**_

 _ **\- Ecoutez je vais vous laisser régler vos histoires et je vais retourner chez moi**_

 _ **\- Bella reste s'il te plait ! Tu fais partie de cette histoire je te signale ! Edward tu ne peux pas la laisser partir.**_ _Alice semblait en colère_

 _Edward descendit les escaliers sans me lancer un regard. Il s'assit dans le canapé et se pris la tête entre les mains._

 _ **\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dis hier Bella**_ _Annonça Edward Il semblait terrifié. Alice s'assit à ses côtés et lui pris doucement la main, il se calma instantanément_ _ **. Viens t'assoir je vais tout t'expliquer**_ _. Je pris place sur le canapé en face d'eux._ _ **Je souffre d'un TDP**_

 _ **\- Un quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Un Trouble dans le Développement Psychologique.**_

 _ **Fin du flashback**_

 **\- Il y a 20 ans j'ai perdu mes parents biologiques dans un accident de voiture. Je suis le seul survivant de ce drame. J'ai passé 2 mois à l'hôpital en soin intensif et puis 3 mois en revalidation où j'ai rencontré le père d'Alice, Carlisle. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Quand j'ai pu sortir de l'hôpital j'ai été pris en charge par les services sociaux. Tu comprends bien qu'un môme qui sortais de revalidation, à qui il fallait encore des dizaines de soins et qui souffrait de cauchemars n'intéressait personne. Carlisle est venu me rendre visite 2 semaines après et il m'a demandé si je voulais vivre avec lui, sa femme et leur fille. J'ai accepté. Ils ont fait le nécessaire et je suis devenu leur fils. À l'école j'ai souffert de moquerie à cause de mes cicatrices. Depuis cet accident je ne fais confiance à personne à part eux. Je ne sors pas, je suis effrayé par la foule et je ne conduis pas. Sur le parking le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés j'attendais Alice. Je n'aime pas les contacts avec les gens Bella. Je suis agoraphobe, j'ai des crises d'angoisse et….** Il se stoppa et me regarda. La douleur se lisait dans son regard.

 **\- Je n'y connais rien Edward dans ces trucs de psychologie. Mais j'ai aimé discuter avec toi au supermarché et j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée hier. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Je me sens totalement perdue ! Mais je suis contente que tu m'ai parlé de ça !**

 **\- Edward a souffert toute sa vie Bella. On se moquait de lui à l'école, il n'osait jamais sortir et il était malheureux mais j'ai vu le changement quand il t'a rencontré ! Depuis mardi il semble confiant et je le vois sourire souvent. Il n'a jamais été comme ça tu sais ! Quand j'ai été le chercher après ses courses il avait l'air ailleurs. Il souriait et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'a avoué t'avoir rencontré ! Je ne savais juste pas que ma future belle sœur allait être ma stagiaire dans 2 semaines !**

Je lui souriais et je regardais Edward qui souriait légèrement. Il tourna sa tête vers sa sœur.

 **\- C'est donc elle ta stagiaire qui t'as tapé dans l'œil ?** Demanda-t-il

 **\- Et oui c'est incroyable comme le hasard est bien fait ! Maintenant que nous avons remis les pendules à l'heure, je vais vous laisser !** Elle se leva, prit son sac à main et partit dans l'entrée en nous faisant un signe de la main.

Un silence gêné s'installa et aucun de nous ne savions comment s'en défaire. Finalemant Edward pris la parole

 **\- Je suis désolé pour ce matin… Je n'ai pas été correct avec toi et je m'en veux.**

 **\- J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre ta réaction mais maintenant que je sais de quoi tu souffre je peux t'excuser pour ce matin.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas être méchant tu sais. C'est juste qu'en me réveillant j'ai paniqué et je ne n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes peurs.**

 **\- Je suis contente que tu m'en parle ! On ne se connait pas Edward mais je t'apprécie déjà. On peut peut-être avancer à ton rythme, petit à petit.**

 **\- ça me va. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être parfait ou confiant mais je veux bien essayer. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Tu es la première à qui je parle de tout ça et j'étais terrifié de t'en parler. Je sais que ça parait étrange comme trouble mais c'est devenu mon quotidien.**

 **\- Je t'accepte comme tu es, avec ou sans trouble. Est-ce que ça te dit qu'on parte déjeuner en ville ?**

Il accepta et nous partîmes dans le centre de Boston. Edward m'emmena dans le meilleur breakfast de la ville et nous prîmes une table. Malgré ces révélations j'aimais bien Edward et même si notre relation devait se baser sur une amitié j'avais envie de l'avoir dans ma vie ! Et puis comme Rose me l'avait dit mardi si je l'avais revu hier c'était pour une bonne raison. Perdue dans mes pensées je sursautais quand Edward posa sa main sur mon bras, surpris il se recula et baissa la tête.

 **\- Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées** dis-je en souriant.

 **\- hmmm ce n'est pas grave.. Tu es prête à commander ?**

Nous prîmes deux menus complets avec œufs, bacon, pancakes et saucisse. En attendant notre commande je décidais d'en savoir plus sur lui.

 **\- Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi ! Est-ce qu'on peut jouer au question/réponse pour apprendre à se connaitre ?**

 **-C'est vrai qu'au supermarché nous n'avons pas aborder les questions personnelles. Vas-y commence !**

C'est ainsi que j'appris que son vrai nom était bien Masen, qu'il avait toujours vécu près de Boston, qu'il était architecte, , qu'il avait toujours voulu faire ce métier, qu'il travaillait avec sa mère, qu'il aimait les glaces aux fruits et qu'il détestait les bananes. Parler avec lui était si naturel ! Nos plats arrivèrent et nous continuâmes de parler. Une fois fini, il me proposa de nous promener dans les rues de Boston. Nous déambulâmes tout en discutant quand il me demanda comment se passait mes études et surtout comment j'avais trouvé mon stage avec sa sœur

 **\- Et bien ma belle-sœur Rose lit ce magazine et j'avais envie de sortir de ma zone de confort. Je suis fan de photo de paysage, c'est ma passion mais j'ai déjà fait des stages dans ce milieu-là et j'avais envie de me confronter à autre chose. J'ai appelé et j'ai directement eu un rendez-vous. Ta sœur a aimé mon travail et elle a accepté de me prendre.**

 **\- Elle m'as sonné hier soir pour me dire qu'elle t'avait rencontré et qu'elle avait ressenti de bonnes choses venant de toi !**

 **\- J'ai beaucoup aimé être en sa compagnie ! Ça doit être un truc de famille de me mettre à l'aise** dis-je en rigolant.

C'est dans cette bonne humeur que le reste de la matinée se passa. Nous marchâmes côte ) côte dans les rues de Boston en discutant de nos vies respective. Je lui promis de lui montrer mon portofolio et il accepta de me montrer ses plans. Etant plus jeune j'avais hésité avec des études d'architecte d'intérieur mais ma passion pour la photo avait pris le dessus.

A 11h je reçu un sms de Rose et je compris que c'était dans de beaux draps.

« _**Bella Emmet a lu ton mot. Rentre vite ! R**_ »


End file.
